


If I Had Not Met You

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [75]
Category: Glee, falsettos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Musicals, thespians, to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: you're like, my all time favorite klaine fluff writer!! do you still take prompt? Cause i have one! Idk if youve done this yet but, here it is. The person playing my love interest missed their cue and left me waiting for at least 30 seconds in dead silence so you just ran out from backstage and started acting and you’re doing a better job than them wow
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	If I Had Not Met You

Kurt is going to strangle Sam.

If he survives this shame and embarrassment, that is.

Yes, if he survives this moment that won’t seem to end, Kurt is going to find Sam and strangle him with his guitar.

How hard is it, he wonders, to not miss his cue to step in and respond to Kurt’s singing?

After all, it’s not like they rehearsed and rehearsed, to make sure that no one would end up in this very situation.

Kurt gulps, facing the audience, and repeats his last sentence. It’s good that the scene is one of bickering; it allows him to inject just a little bit of the venom he feels building up in his throat into his character.

From his spot, he sees movement in the wings, but it’s not Sam’s blond head that appears on stage, immediately responding.

No, it’s…

Oh no.

It’s Anderson, the props manager.

The man who had stunned Kurt silent the first time he saw him, but since they started rehearsing, has had very little interaction with him. If he had had more, Kurt would be somehow desensitized to Anderson’s… well, everything.

Kurt pulls himself back together just in time to continue the back and forth happening between their characters, but he’s not entirely focused on what is going on between Whizzer and Marvin.

Not just because his crush on the props manager is growing tenfold, no. But also because…

Because the man is a damn good actor, and singer too. 

Probably better than Sam, and by a long shot.

Why were they wasting such talent backstage when Kurt could have had this man—um, when the troupe could have had this man rocking the stage?

Seriously.

Blaine hits all the notes, and emotes just the right amount—okay, maybe just a little too much at times for Kurt’s taste, but it fits the character—and he knows his body, he knows the stage, it’s…

If Kurt wasn’t the professional that he is and wasn’t a dedicated actor, he would just sit and watch.

Let’s be honest here, Kurt could sit and watch Blaine doing whatever he would wish to do and it would be a treat, but to see him in motion, inhabiting his character, penetrating—

Nope, bad thoughts coming in.

Not the time for the gutter (unfortunately).

No, now he has to watch Blaine-Whizzer leave the stage angry while he gathers himself and launches into his solo.

When he leaves the stage, Kurt returns to his dressing room to change his costume and contemplates his thoughts.

What an encounter.

He still wants to kill Sam, but thank God for Blaine.

And thank GOD for Blaine, in a general fashion.

Just as he finishes buttoning his shirt, a knock on the door pulls him back into the present.

Kurt goes to open the door and can’t help the way his lips stretch into a smile and his eyes widen at the sight of Blaine.

“Ah, Kurt. There you are.” Blaine sounds slightly breathless, and Kurt pushes with all of his will the thoughts and images it brings to his mind. “I have been looking for you everywhere.”

“I was here all along.”

Blaine’s flushed cheeks darken. “I should have thought of that.” He makes a small grimace that Kurt wants to brush away.

(Preferably with his lips, but he’s not picky.)

“I just wanted to apologize for Sam,” Blaine continues, probably unaware that Kurt is horribly objectifying him. “He got hit with a ladder just as he got ready for his cue and I barely had a moment to find a solution.”

“Thankfully, you were here,” Kurt says before Blaine can speak himself into exhaustion. “I really don’t know what I would have done if you had not appeared on that stage when you did.”

Blaine smiles, almost shy, before returning his eyes to Kurt’s. “I know I’m not as good as Sam, but I hope I won’t embarrass you for the rest of tonight’s show.”

“Oh, but you’re better than him.” Kurt bites on his lips the moment the words are out. “I didn’t mean to, um…”

“Insult your co-star?” Blaine completes Kurt’s sentence, but there is the shadow of a smirk now on his face. 

“Precisely. It may be very forward of me, but, I—I,” Kurt gulps and gives himself a mental kick to keep going, “I won’t have any difficulty pretending to fall in love with you all over again in the second act.”

Blaine bats his eyelashes at Kurt before adjusting his collar. He licks his lips and takes a step forward—not impossibly close to Kurt, but still closer. “I won’t mind being your true love.”

“On stage?”

Blaine tentatively reaches for Kurt’s hand, bringing it to his lips when Kurt puts his hand in his. “That too.”

Kurt finds himself blushing, and wonders when his life turned into an Austen novel, but he really can’t find it in his heart to care.

“Oh.”

“Will you accompany me to the after-party?”

“I would love that.”

“Kurt, back on stage in five!”

Blaine lets go of Kurt’s hand, but he seems just as dissatisfied with this situation as Kurt feels.

“See you for act two,” Blaine says with a wink, before turning on his heels, immediately grabbed by Tina for a fitting into Whizzer’s outfit for the second part.

Blaine still looks over his shoulder to smile at Kurt before following her.

Kurt closes the door to his room and lets a squealing sound out.

No, he definitely did not see the evening turning into this.

But he really, really doesn’t mind.

\---

Sam ends up with Blaine’s job, clearly relieved not to have the weight of the show on his shoulders, especially once the reviews for the night come out, clamoring for Kurt and Blaine’s chemistry and emotions.

“Particularly in their last scene together, Tony nominee Kurt Hummel and Accessories Director turned co-star Blaine Anderson managed to be the cutest couple to ever grace the stage of the April Rhodes Theater, bringing tears to this seasoned journalist’s eyes.”

The entire cast cheers to that when their director reads it at dawn, all of them looking exhausted but happy.

Kurt would cheer too, but he is otherwise busy.

As in, his mouth is busy getting acquainted with Blaine’s, so, you know.

Priorities.

They have them.


End file.
